1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible device and, more particularly, to a collapsible device for a golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf cart collapsible device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a first foldable articulation 11 mounted between an upper frame 1 and a lower frame 2 for folding the upper frame 1, a second foldable articulation 12 mounted on a mediate portion of the lower frame 2 for folding the lower frame 2, a third foldable articulation 13 mounted between the lower frame 2 and a front wheel frame 41 for folding a front wheel 4, two rear wheel frames 31 mounted between the lower frame 2 and two rear wheels 3, and two pull bars 32 each mounted between the upper frame 1 and a respective one of the rear wheel frames 31. Thus, the two pull bars 32 are connected between the upper frame 1 and the rear wheel frames 31, so that when the upper frame 1 is folded, the two rear wheels frames 31 are moved forward to fold the two rear wheels 3 and the upper frame 1 simultaneously. However, the front wheel 4 and the two rear wheels 3 are folded independently and cannot be folded simultaneously, so that a user has to hunker to operate the third foldable articulation 13 to fold or expand the front wheel 4, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when folding or expanding the golf cart.